


Together Again

by calie15



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, cursed darling pan, peter pan is not rumplestiltskin's father
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-03
Updated: 2013-12-03
Packaged: 2018-01-03 08:30:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1068292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calie15/pseuds/calie15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the curse lifts they only want to be together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This started as a prompt "au- darling pan is a couple in storybrooke and wendy is home alone one night and calls peter to keep her company " and I followed it up with Part 2.

Wendy was restless as she laid in her dark, quiet bedroom. All nights were restless. Before, when she was someone else, the reasons that she felt the urge to run were foreign to her. She had a good home. Perhaps not what most would consider a home though, they would call it an orphanage. People were kind to her though, and they cared about her. The adults, the other children. There wasn’t much Wendy could want for. 

Her family, her real family, they were gone. Her parent’s had died before their children had reached adulthood, Wendy’s brothers had been taken in by a loving uncle and aunt. Wendy still fought the tears of shame that she had deserted them at their time of need, escaping to the one place she knew she belonged. She’d visited her brothers over the years, they aged, and she remained the same, until they to had passed away. Wendy would idly check in over time on their children and their children’s children until one day she was swept up in this terrible curse.

At the thought she let out a loud breath and turned on her side to stare out the window. She wanted to escape, she wanted to run, to be free. Not yet, she told her self. It was to soon, and if she was honest with herself she wouldn’t really be free, Storybrooke was a cage there was no escape from. 

With a shaky sigh she reached for the phone under her pillow and dialed a number and waited for it to pick up. It took only two rings before she heard the familiar voice on the end and she sighed. “I hate being alone here,” she whispered into the phone. There was a click and she pulled it form her ear to stare at it.

“You rang?”

Wendy sat up with a gasp and covered her mouth. As the shock wore off she lowered her mouth. “Peter!” She admonished, but kept her voice low. He only smiled down at her, his eyes bright with the knowledge that he’d taken her by surprise.

“Oh come now, darling,” he said and trailed a hand over the smooth wood at the end of her bed. He walked around it slowly, his steps quiet on the carpeted floor, then came to the edge and fell back on it dramatically, landing atop her feet.

Wendy growled and yanked her legs out from under him. He only laughed.

“I’m so bored,” he lamented and threw his arms out with a pitiful sigh.

“I’m not here to entertain you Peter,” she snapped, in no mood for his joking. 

He rolled onto his side and propped his head up with one hand. “You called me though, so am I here to entertain?” An eyebrow raised expectantly.

Wendy looked away from him, unsure how to explain how troubled she was. The bed shifted and she could see him move to a sitting position out of the corner of her eye. He was close now, eye level with her.

“We don’t keep secrets Wendy bird,” he whispered and trailed fingers down her arm.

Wendy swallowed roughly, blinking away the tears that came in response to the century old nickname. “Don’t call me that.”

Peter’s brow drew together and his hand stilled on her arm. “You like my nicknames.”

Wendy sighed at the reproachful tone in his voice. There was no use upsetting him so soon. Peter Pan upset was never a pretty site. “It’s not that, it’s…been so long and I’m still not used to it. To realize that we’ve spent so much time trapped here not knowing and now we still can’t get away…” She shook her head. “I just, I’m trying not to think about it, I don’t want to be reminded of it…I just want to go home.” Her voice broke off at the end. She hated feeling weak like that. She wasn’t weak. She was a girl who had spent almost a century on Neverland. The only person who had been able to appeal to the pieces of Peter Pan’s heart that wasn’t twisted and blackened. Wendy Darling shouldn’t be crying. Yet it hurt so badly to be reminded of what happened, of where they were. 

The hand on her arm wrapped around her wrist and tugged. Wendy turned to look at him and was momentarily taken aback by the intensity in his eyes.

“We’re going to go home,” he said firmly, “I can guarantee that. Every day I get stronger, and they still don’t know I’m here.” He tilted his head and looked up into her eyes. “Okay?”

Wendy nodded. “I’m tired of hiding. I feel like I’m trapped. This entire place is like a cage.”

Peter chuckled and released her wrist and grasped her hand gently. “That is a crime indeed,” he said and lifted her hand to press a kiss to her knuckles, “to cage my Wendy bird.” Peter released her hand and leaned in to kiss her lips.

As their lips touched she lifted her hands to slide over his shoulder and wrap her arms around his neck, pulling him close. Peter’s body pushed hers back into the bed, and soon his weight was settled on top of her, his lower body nestled between her legs. When his face lowered into her neck Wendy sighed. His lips planted gentle kisses against her skin, then he raised his head to look down on her. His face was half hidden in shadow and something dark passed over it. 

“If we’re being honest,” Peter began, “I don’t like you being away from me and my skin is crawling with the fact that I can’t leave his place. I feel like any minute I’m going to kill someone if I don’t escape this drab town and this stupid adults.”

Wendy didn’t want to point out to him that they too were in their late teens, almost into adulthood. Instead she slid her fingers through his hair and a hand down his back, trying to soothe him. His darkening mood meant no one was safe. ”You’ll get us out of here, I believe in you.”

Peter seemed to relax at her words, the corner of his lips turning up into a smile that was reserved just for her.


	2. Chapter 2

Wendy ran from the school as fast as was humanly possible. She was trapped. The cage, it was closing in on her. Someone yelled from behind her. Get her. Get Wendy Darling. 

Wendy wasn't sure how Tink had come to be in Neverland, if she'd revealed Wendy's connection to Peter on purpose or not, but they now knew he was there, and Wendy, she was the bait, their insurance. On foot she was faster then them and she had the luxury if overhearing them before they caught her, but they had magic and it wouldn't matter how fast she was in the end. There was only one person who could help her. 

"Peter..." She whispered. Something flew through the air, a burning ball of light which hit the lockers. Wendy ran faster, throwing open the doors to the school and hauling ass down the steps. Students milled around, eating their lunch, talking, just being normal teenagers. Wendy was running for her life. 

"Peter!!!" She screamed and she ran face first into a firm chest. An arm wrapped around her, yanking her around and she looked up just in time to see another ball of light coming straight for her from Regina's outstretched hand. It never hit her. It stopped a couple of feet away, fizzling against an invisible barrier. Wendy glanced at the arm raised above her and followed it to stare up into Peter's face. In response Wendy sighed and pushed away from him slightly, but he held on to her tightly.

"Pan," Rumple said slowly, the name on his lips sounding as if a curse.

"Him?" Regina asked and looked at the boy. "That boy?"

"Hello Rumple," Peter said with a smile. "Don't worry Regina, you aren't that impressive either."

She sneered and stepped forward, only to find Rumplestiltskin to raise his hand to stop her. "What?" She snapped.

"Don't," Rumple warned, never removing his eyes from Pan.

"It's a bit early to start my game, but I suppose I can make an exception," he said with a smile. 

"Peter," she whispered, noting the attention of the children and adults around them, people being drawn closer to the school from across the street. Everyone would know her secret now, her terrible, terrible secret. Sweet little Wendy had aligned herself with the most terrible villain if all. 

"Shhhh, darling, I'm just getting started," he whispered and slid his arm lower on her waist, wrapping it around her tightly. 

Wendy slid her hands up his chest, clutching his shirt and holding on for dear life. This wasn't Neverland, with lost boys and mermaids. This was Peter facing off with The Dark One and The Evil Queen.

"You took me from Neverland," he said through clenched teeth, "you took us. For over twenty years I’ve lived here without any clue who I was, instead just a stupid ignorant boy."

Wendy leaned into him, almost unconsciously as he spoke. It had been to long to be without her Peter. His arm tightened around her, as if he knew that she still feared separation from him. 

"You said it," Regina spat.

"Regina stop it," Rumple said firmly.

"No, let's kill him now and be done with him. Both of them."

"You can't kill me," Peter said with a chuckle, then immediately he sobered. "And if you come near what's mine again I'll take away everything you care about, especially your children. So let's play a game."

"I'm in no mood for games boy," Rumple said, becoming incensed at the threat.

"I said we play!” Peter roared.

Quiet seemed to come down upon everyone, everything stilled, and Wendy could feel the power thrumming around her. Magic. Wendy always could recognize when Peter used his power over Neverland, commanding it. Rumplestiltskin and Regina had to feel it too.

"Neverland," Peter began slowly, quietly, "is a part of me. It is wherever I am. I am Neverland. This place, I'll twist it, I'll change it, until the land is mine and this cage you have made for me is your own personal hell. I suggest you find a way to get me home, or your going to regret everything that has led you to this point." 

Wendy gasped as everything turned black and when shed appeared again her ear’s popped and she swayed, nausea taking hold.

"Little bird, been to long has it?"

Wendy wanted to slap him for his stupid teasing question, but she couldn't speak and instead held onto him, grateful at least for his arm still around her. Then it al sunk in and she dropped her head to his chest.

"What is it?"

Peter knew, he always knew.

"That life, it's gone now. Friends, the people who cared for me. I'm their enemy now." It was a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach and it made her sick to realize it. There had been to many changes in the recent months. Peter released her, stepping back suddenly. Wendy stumbled, her hand coming out and finding a tree to grasp.

"Is that what you want darling," he snarled, "to call this your home? In your sad little room, going along day by day like a normal person."

"Peter..." She tried to interrupt him, but he was hearing none of it. Instead he grabbed her arms and pushed her into a tree, the rough bark digging into her back.

"Perhaps I'll leave you here," he spat in her face, his eyes hardening.

"That's not-."

"I did everything for you, everything! I made you a part of Neverland you stupid girl!"

Wendy felt her anger rise, replacing the pain. "Call me stupid again and next time you stick your tongue down my throat I'll bite it off," she snapped. His eyes narrowed down at her and for a moment she thought he could have choked her. Then he smiled, his eyes softening. 

"I forgot out violent my little bird could be," he said with an odd sort of glee in his tone.

Wendy sighed in exasperation and dropped her head back against the tree. "Peter," she groaned. His lips were at her neck though, nipping gently at first, but then he pressed a knee between her legs, shoving them apart. His hands fell from her arms and grasped her thighs, sliding up the skin and dragging her skirt with them.

"I do have to admit, these short skirts are convenient," he mumbled against her neck, and gripped her bare ass, yanking her against him.

Wendy held tightly to his shoulders and arched into him, pressing the juncture of her thighs against his leg. "If you think I'll be running through Neverland in short skirts and thongs you better think again Peter Pan. Every lost boy would be getting a free show." Nails dug into her ass and she bucked away from him, crying out as he bit into her neck.

"How easily you forget who you belong to," he said softly, his voice a caress and threat at the same time.

Wendy hadn't forgotten, but perhaps she was a little out of practice. "Then remind me who I belong to," she challenged. His head lifted, eyes slightly narrowed, a slow smirk spreading over his features. The same look he used was ready to hunt, to play his games, was on her then. Wendy licked her lips and swallowed in nervous anticipation.

When it was over Wendy slid from her hands and knees to the ground, biting her lips against the whimpers that still wanted to escape. Her clothes were still on, skirt flipped up and panties soaked. Wendy rolled on to her back and panted as she looked up at Peter. He too was clothed, his dick now tucked away. He looked down at her from where he kneeled above her, where he had previously kneeled behind her, fucking her mercilessly. When he moved to straddle her she didn't try to move away, and when he grasped her wrists and pulled them above her head she didn't fight him.

“I’ve given you everything,” he started lowering his head to press his forehead against her own, “I’d do anything for you.” 

The words came through clenched teeth, making her wince as if he had bitten her.

“Whatever ever you ask of me is yours, but you have to be mine.”

“Peter…” His name was a sigh, a plea on her lips. Wendy knew her eyes reflected the pain she felt at seeing his distrust. “I want to go with you. I want to go home. I wouldn’t lie, I-.”

"I know;" he said and cut her off.

Wendy released a relieved breath. Peter Pan hated a liar, he hated a cheat. If he knew, without a doubt then she had nothing to concern herself over. “Will they find us?” The sober expression on his face changed, and he smiled.

“Never my pretty bird.” He pushed off of her body and held a hand out for her.

Wendy grasped his long bony fingers, letting him pull her from the ground. He didn’t let go. “The forest,” she whispered in shock. It wasn’t the sparse forest from Storybrooke. It was stronger then that, it was bigger, it was Neverland.

“Already changing for it’s new king,” he said with pleasure and pulled her along. “I’ve made you something.”

Wendy looked up at him, curious at his words. “What?”

“A house, where they can’t find you, space where you can be free Wendy bird. At least until we can leave.”

At his words she found herself smiling, unable to control the pleasure growing within her. “Free, in the forest?” Slowly, a smirk grew on his face and he drew her knuckles to his lips, confirming that what she wanted was hers. Wendy stopped and threw her arms around him, kissing him until she was breathless. He was a demon, but he was hers, and everything he did was for her.


End file.
